Life with the Gang
by turk30
Summary: Life as a college kid is great. Follow Troy, Gabriella and the gang as they go through life's ups and downs.
1. Chapter 1

" _Welcome to the graduation ceremony for the class of 2009. As the principal of this school, it is my pleasure and honor to be here today. I joined this school years ago and I have enjoyed every ceremony so far. Please rise and join us in singing the national anthem sung by Sharpay Evans."_

" **Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light,**

 **What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming**

 **Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight,**

 **Or the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming**

 **And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,**

 **Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.**

 **Oh say, does that Star-Spangled Banner yet wave**

 **Or the land of the free and the home of the brave."**

" _Now I would like to introduce the class president Mr. Troy Bolton."_

"Thank you Mr. Houser. As class president I have grown with my classmates. For thirteen years we have grown, learned and laughed. We always had a safe haven called school to go to and now we are leaving and I hope that we are just as successful. Growing up with this group of friends is amazing and I will miss them. I have been so honored to be their president and I wish all of you good luck. Thank you." Troy read

" _And now the class of 2009. Zeke Baylor going to UCLA for basketball, Jason Cross attending U of A for basketball with Chad Danforth, Ryan Evans the Julliard recipient, Sharpay Evans attending U of A for drama, Taylor Mckessi attending Yale, Kelsi Neilson attending Juilliard on a scholarship as well. Now there is one student who has a decision to make, class president Mr. Troy Bolton._

"I chose basketball, but I also chose theater. The University of Southern California is where I will be attending. The reason I chose this school because I followed my heart. It is 32.7 miles from you." Turning to Gabriella  
"Valedictorian Gabriella Montez attending Stanford University."

" _Congratulations class of 2009, you did it."_

And with that Troy picked Gabriella up and kissed her. Throwing their hats in the air, they finally graduated.

Authors note:

I need suggestions on kids names, genders and ages. Please give a description and a fun fact. There will be time skips so the kids will come in soon enough.

Gabi and Troy Bolton:

1)

2)

3)

4)

5)

6)

7)

8)

Chad and Taylor Danfoth:

1)

2)

3)

4)

5)

6)

Sharpay and Zeke Baylor:

1)

2)

3)

4)

5)

6)

7)

Jason and Kelsi Cross:

1)

2)

3)

4)

5)

6)

Ryan and Margaret Evans:

1)

2)

3)

4)

5)

6)

7)

 **If you have any other suggestions feel free to share them. There will be other characters in this story as well. I am not sure where I want this story to go but I will still write. Stay tuned to find out what will happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry for the wait. My grandfather just passed away and it has been really hard for me. Here is my next chapter.**

 _Things have been going well for the gang. Kelsi, Ryan and Taylor were doing amazing in New York. Sharpay, Chad and Jason were excelling in New Mexico. Zeke, Gabi and Troy were also doing well. Troy and Gabi are still together and they will be graduating in less than a year._

 _With Kelsi and Jason still going strong in a long distance relationship as well as Taylor and Chad and Zeke and Sharpay._ _ **On Vacation, Jason proposed to Kelsi and she said yes! They are getting married in 5 months.**_

With everyone almost done with school, it wasn't a shocker that they were all moving back home.

Troy's POV:

Walking up to the door, I am shaking. What will she say? Finally I get the courage to knock. Opening the door is her mother, Mrs. Montez.

"Hi Mrs. Montez, may I please talk to you?" I as nervously

"Sure, come on in Troy. What can I do for you?" she says

"I was wondering if I had your permission to marry your daughter."

"Well, Troy, there is nobody I would want Gabi to marry more than you. You have my blessing."

"Thank you Mrs. Montez."

With that I left and I am so nervous.

I am now skipping ahead. I will do flashbacks in the story so do not worry. Here are the pairings and the children.

Troy and Gabi Bolton- (5 boys, 4 girls)

Matthew Zane-5-18-14

Madeline Harper-12-4-15

Zachary Troy-4-23-17

Gabriel Ethan-4-23-17

Samantha Eve-7-11-21

Michael Jacob-2-15-22

Isabella Anne-10-18-24

Cassidy Michelle-6-26-27

Anthony Isaac-5-12-32

Chad and Taylor Danforth- (4 boys, 2 girls)

Joshua Tyler-4-21-15

Noah Ryan-7-14-18

Michelle Anna-10-28-22

Benjamin Grant-4-5-23

Riley Elizabeth-2-14-27

Maxwell Hunter-8-18-30

Zeke and Sharpay Baylor- (5 boys, 2 girls)

Brett James-8-15-15

Miranda Anne-5-27-17

Olivia Megan-3-16-19

Joshua Brenden-7-18-23

David Gavin-5-12-26

Carter Colby-12-4-30

Elijah Landon-12-4-30

Jason and Kelsi Cross- (3 girls, 3 boys)

Rebecca Maria-2-17-14

Marcus Brent-6-23-16

Caleb Jason-11-4-20

Eliza Ivy-7-24-23

Vincent Adam-4-5-29

Leah Scarlett-9-25-31

Ryan and Margaret Evans- (4 boys, 3 girls)

Emily Carly-4-26-15

Colin Jared-12-3-21

Dylan Lily-7-29-23

Logan Chase-3-3-24

Andrew Garrett-10-28-28

Shane Aaron-4-14-31

Riley Grace-4-14-31


End file.
